Fluff, słodycz, miłość, Francja i Seszele
by snaperka
Summary: Słodkie do przesady moje pierwsze opowiadanie z pairingiem Hetaliowym. Ostrzeżenie dla cukrzyków: naprawdę poziom cukru może zemdlić/ zabić :) Komentujcie, sub... Ee, to nie ta strona :)


Francis patrzył na nią z nieskrywanym uczuciem. Ona... ona wypełniała pustkę w jego sercu, była aniołem, który przez przypadek potknął się o chmurę i spadł na Ziemię, wprost w jego ramiona. Na jej widok zapierało mu dech w piersiach, a serce waliło niespokojnym rytmem. Była uroczo niezdarna, jej twarz promieniała niezbadanym blaskiem, a oczy zachwycały czystym bursztynem. Francja nie był typem stałym w uczuciach, on zawsze skakał z kwiatka na kwiatek, ale miłość, która ich wiązała, była tak silna, że nie mógł sobie wyobrazić choćby dnia bez jej oddechu, głosu, dotyku. Wady dziewczyny zawsze spadały na drugi plan, on widział w niej tylko cudowną, ciepłą kobietę. Wyznawał jej miłość na każdym kroku, choć rzadko używał do tego słów. Tak, Michelle, zdecydowanie była tą jedyną. Podjął decyzję, z nią chciał spędzić resztę życia, poświęcić beztroskę na rzecz stabilizacji.

Klęknął przed nią, pełny obaw, ale jednak mający nadzieję. Wyciągnął z kieszeni czarne pudełko w kształcie serca i otworzył je, ukazując jej pierścionek z białego złota z oprawionym weń szafirem, jej ukochanym kamieniem. Zerwała się z przystrojonego białym materiałem krzesła, zrzucając przy okazji na podłogę kieliszek od wina. Machnęła ręką i czekała na magiczne słowa, które będą kolejną częścią fundamentu pod ich związek. Doczekała się.

-Wyjdziesz za mnie?- wyrzucił z siebie Francis, nie ufając własnemu głosowi.

Dziewczyna rzuciła się na jego szyję z takim impetem, że zbiła go z nóg. -Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!- zapewniała z szybkością karabinu maszynowego. - Wyjdę za ciebie!

-Dobrze, wystarczy, już wiem!- ze śmiechem rzucił Francja, całując ją delikatnie. Pogładził jej włosy i podniósł się z podłogi, chwytając ją w pasie. -Kocham cię, mała.

3 months later

Francis porwał swoją nowo poślubioną żonę na ręce i wniósł do mieszkania. Cmoknął ją w czoło i postawił na ziemi. Gdy na nią spojrzał, po raz kolejny upewnił się, że to ta kobieta, to miejsce. Była ubrana w prostą białą suknię z jedwabiu, on miał na sobie kruczoczarny smoking. W tle leciało „Just give me a reason", a w pokoju unosił się zapach wanilii. Blondyn objął Michelle w pasie i zaczął powoli obracać się wkoło. Po kilku przetańczonych piosenkach wzięli się za ręce i ruszyli w stronę hebanowych drzwi prowadzących do sypialni. Tren sukni ślubnej przesuwał się bezszelestnie po tekowych deskach.

1 year later

Na ławce w sporym ogródku siedziało małżeństwo. Drobna kobieta i barczysty blondyn. Francja i Seszele. Dwie osobowości, mimo różnic pasujące do siebie, uzupełniające się wzajemnie. Kobieta trzymała w ramionach niemowlę, ślicznego aniołka o niebieskich oczkach. Chłopczyk uśmiechał się do taty, machając drobnymi rączkami. Francis tak na niego czekał, niemalże nie mógł przez ostatnie miesiące myśleć o niczym innym. Już za kilka miesięcy miało przyjść na świat ich drugie dziecko, a on wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.

5 years later

- Dawaj, Al! Dmuchaj!- krzyczała cieniutkim głosem czteroletnia Ellie do swojego brata. Alistar obchodził swoje piąte urodziny, a rodzice patrzyli na niego z dumą. Rósł na naprawdę przystojnego faceta- błękitne oczy, blond loki, spory wzrost jak na swój wiek. Zresztą siostra nie ustępowała mu prezencją, z tym, że ona urodę odziedziczyła po mamie. Długie, czarne włoski, karmelowe oczy i ujmujący uśmiech sprawiały, że na jej widok nie można było się nie uśmiechnąć. Podskoczyła z radości, gdy jej brat zgasił wszystkie świeczki jednym podmuchem i podbiegła do mamy się przytulić. Była małą przylepką, a Francis i Michelle uwielbiali te chwile, gdy wszyscy, w czwórkę byli razem i obejmując się, zapominali o całym świecie.

19 years later

Francja spojrzał na swoją żonę, która po ciężkim i pracowitym dniu przygotowywała kanapki na kolację. Mimo lat razem, do ich związku nie wkradła się rutyna, wręcz przeciwnie, wciąż odkrywali siebie na nowo, każdego dnia. Michelle była coraz piękniejsza, z wiekiem jej uroda dojrzewała. Był zadowolony z tego, jak potoczyły się ich losy, mieli dwójkę cudownych dzieci, piękny dom, dobre posady, no i miłość, najważniejszą w ich życiu. Podszedł do kobiety, złapał ją od tyłu za dłonie, pocałował i wyszeptał wprost do ucha: -Kocham cię, mała.


End file.
